Burnt Toast
by Marymel
Summary: Jackson tries to make a Father's Day breakfast, but it doesn't quite go as planned.


**Jackson and Greta are my original characters, but I don't own CSI.**

 **Happy Father's Day!**

 **I got two great story ideas for Father's Day stories with Greg and the kids, and I decided to use them both. First one is from a friend of mine who thought Jackson should make his dad a Father's Day breakfast. Hope you enjoy...and pretty please review!**

Jackson Sanders was up early on a Sunday morning, happily making his father breakfast. Today was Father's Day, and Jackson wanted to make his dad a great breakfast. So he was up fixing a breakfast he thought his father would like.

He put the bread in the toaster and hummed a little tune as he looked for the fixings for a fruit salad. He didn't know how to make pancakes, so he thought toast and fruit would be good.

Morgan woke up when she heard rustling in the kitchen and wondered what her son was up to. She left Greg in bed sleeping and went to the kitchen. She found Jackson rummaging through the refrigerator humming a little song to himself as Scruffy wagged her tail and wondered if she'd get any food.

"Whatcha doing, sweet pea?" Morgan asked.

"It's Father's Day," Jackson said as he piled the bananas, apples and grapes on the kitchen counter. "I'm making daddy breakfast."

"Oh," Morgan said with a smile. "Need some help?"

"Can you cut the strawberries, please?"

"Sure," Morgan said with a warm smile. She happily got the strawberries out of the refrigerator and cut some as Jackson carefully placed the fruit in a big bowl.

"Mama, can Greta help?" Jackson asked as he took a butter knife and sliced some bananas. "I think she'd like to help make daddy's breakfast."

Morgan smiled at her sweet son. "Sure." She set the knife in the sink and wiped her hands on a towel. As she turned to go to Greta's room, she thought she smelled smoke. "Sweetie, did you put something in the oven?"

Jackson shook his head no, then his eyes widened. "Oh no! Daddy's toast!"

"Let me get it," Morgan said as she quickly went to the toaster and saw smoke billowing out of it. She popped the toast out and coughed slightly.

Jackson groaned when he saw the burnt toast. "Oh, no!"

"It's okay," Morgan assured him. Just as she said that, the smoke detector began beeping.

Scruffy barked at the noise like she was telling the smoke detector to be quiet.

Jackson looked like he was about to cry. "Uh-oh!" He got a plate so Morgan could set the toast on it.

All the noise and smoke woke Greg, and he ambled into the kitchen with an equally sleepy Greta in his arms. "Jacks? Morgan? What's going on?"

Jackson groaned and frowned. "I ruined breakfast."

Morgan opened a window and showed Greg the completely blackened pieces of toast. "You didn't ruin breakfast, honey. You just forgot the toast was in there. It's okay."

"But I wanted everything good for today!" Jackson crossed his arms and frowned.

Greta babbled softly as Greg smiled softly at his son. Morgan hugged Jackson. "Sweetie, it's okay."

Greg handed Greta to Morgan. He crouched down to look his son in the eyes. "Jacks, it's okay."

Jackson looked at his father and tried not to cry. "But it's Father's Day! You always do cool stuff with me and Greta, and I wantd to do something cool for you." He wiped his nose as he tried not to cry.

Greg found himself trying not to cry as well when he heard his son's explanation. "Jacks..." he lifted Jackson's chin to look into his eyes. "It's okay. I love that you wanted to do all this for me."

"Even if I burned the toast and the kitchen almost got on fire?"

"Yes! Jacks, you and your sister and mama mean more to me than any toast or breakfast. And, yes, I was worried when I came in and saw all the smoke. But I was worried about you, not the toast or anything else."

"Really?" Jackson asked as he sniffed back tears.

"Really!" Greg answered honestly. "Jacks, we can always get more bread or buy a new toaster. But you can't be replaced. There's just one of you, and I love you very, very much."

Jackson smiled softly. "Yeah?"

"Yes." Greg smiled at his sweet son. He pulled his son into a hug. "I love you, Jacks."

"Love you, daddy," Jackson said. He still felt bad about burning the toast, but was relieved his parents weren't too mad.

Greg pulled away and looked at his beautiful son. "I tell you what. How about you let me and mom clean up the kitchen and we can go out to breakfast?"

"Daddy, I made you a fruit salad!" Jackson proudly informed him. "Mama helped, but I did most of it." He pulled Greg to the counter where there were several fruits in a big bowl.

"Wow," Greg said with a warm smile. "That looks really great, Jacks."

"Thank you," Jackson said with a smile. "So you still like your surprise even though I burned the toast?"

Greg and Morgan both smiled at their sweet son and Morgan handed Greta to her father. "Sweet pea, we're not too happy you burned the toast," Morgan said. "But we're so glad you're okay."

"Your mama's right," Greg said. "And I'm just happy I get to have breakfast with my three favorite people."

Jackson smiled at his father as Greta babbled as if to ask her father all about the exciting stuff that happened in the kitchen. "Next time I cook, I'll try not to burn it," Jackson said.

"That's the spirit!" Greg said with a warm smile. Morgan and Greta laughed as Jackson said, "Yeah!"

The family enjoyed their breakfast and just enjoyed spending the morning together. Greg told Jackson it's okay if he wants to try cooking again sometime, and Jackson promised not to burn anything else. Even with the burned toast, they thought it was a wonderful breakfast.

 **The End.**


End file.
